


A debt collected, a life bound

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng should have known better that to help anyone in Gotham, Mistakes were made, Mob Boss Bruce Wayne, Omega Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: When Marinette was a little girl she helped a little boy in an alley.She shouldn't have.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 402
Kudos: 857





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to stop pretending that I have will power, I'm just going post all of my Ideas and update them when I can.

Marinette is scared, so so scared but she can't just sit and watch. She'd never be able to forgive herself if she just hid so she swallows her fear and picks up her mama's empty wine bottle and tosses it out of her window. It hits it's mark and the Joker goes down. She quickly runs down her stairs and grabs the poor alpha kid he had been beating to death and drags him back up the stairs. His scent of Ginger is sharp with pain and she shakes as she drops him onto her bed and runs back down the stairs with her scent blocker spray (bought with money stolen from her mothers purse. Anything not to have her father smell the scent of Omega on her.) and gets rid of the trail. It wouldn't do to save the alpha only to have the Joker be lead right back to him by smell. 

The small alpha doesn't wake up for a week. A week she spends cleaning him up and gently scenting him to keep him calm as the world outside descends into madness. A week where her scent blocker spray dwindles faster and faster. She doesn't have enough saved to get another but she can't think about that right now, panic just makes her scent stronger which means she'll need to use more. 

The day the little alpha wakes up is the scariest day of Marinette's life. 

You see, there are two primary genders: Male and Female. After that you have three secondary genders: Alpha, Beta and Omega. Each secondary gender had two sets of eye colors that meant two very simple things. One color was meant that they had take a life and the other meant that they hadn't.

 **Alpha:**  
Green - not a murderer  
Red - murderer

 **Beta:**  
Brown - not a murderer  
Purple - murderer

 **Omega:**  
Blue - not a murderer  
Yellow - murderer

Marinette's day would have gone a lot better if she hadn't seen the glowing red eyes watching as she scented him that morning. And that was the tip of the iceberg.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of them move for a moment, she knows what his eyes mean and he knows that she knows. It's like a stand off from one of her fathers old Westerns. She's the first to make a move because she know that he won't. Slowly, very slowly, she reaches forward and scents him with her wrist. It's not as strong as rubbing her scent gland on his own like she had been doing to keep him calm in his sleep but there is no way she's putting her neck near his mouth while he's awake. His body loosens at her familiar scent (She'd been wrapping him in feelings of safety and healing.) and he starts to produce a low rumble. She's glad he's content, that means it's less likely he's going to kill her.

It takes two more days for him to be well enough to leave, he spends those two days letting her move him this way and that so she can wrap bandages or check bruises. She's glad that he's making this so easy and his constant content rumble makes her feel oddly safe. She pushes the feeling away as alpha pheromones and thinks nothing of it. The night he climbs out her window he makes a show of giving her the **R** badge on his chest before talking to her for the first time.

"With this token you have my and my packs protection, should you ever need my help find one of the bat family and give them this. They will help you." Then he's gone like he was never there.... her heart stops in her chest as his words register. The bat family. THE BAT FAMILY! One of the strongest and most ruthless gangs in Gotham?! Oh god, oh crap! Who was that kid?! 

She's so busy panicking that she doesn't notice her fathers footsteps until he's slamming their apartment door open, CRAP! She dives for her scent blocker and tries to spray it but all it does is make a pathetic squirting noise, it's out. Oh no oh no ohnoohnoohno! She must have used the last of it clearing up the alpha's scent just before he left.

"So were's my money asshole." A gruff voice says casually but she can tell that there is a lit of violence to it.

"Ok look, I ain't got it but. But I got somethin' betta' o'right." Her fathers says in that slimy voice of his.

"I'm not here for 'somethin' betta' I'm here for my money. Bad things are gonna happen to you if you don't have it." The man says, closer this time.

"Wh't da fuck you'd do now yoo bastad!" Her mothers shrill slurred voice says from her chair.

"I'ma fix da mistake you shoulda taken care of years ago you bitch!" Her father yells at her mother before his footsteps stomp up to her door. She cowers as he yanks it open then grabs her. He practically throws her to the ground in front of the unknown man, the helmet mask the man wears scares her just as much as the fact that she can't smell him. "Take h'r as payment, sh's a omega an' sh's a virgin to. Sh'll make ya a pretty penny. No need ta thank me."

The man ignores him and crouches in front of her, he lift her chin so that she's looking at his eye covers. She trembles until his other hand (the one not holding her chin in place) takes off his mask. She's hit with the soft scent of apple pie as she looks into the mans luminous yellow eyes. Her father starts choking behind her but the man ignores him. "Hey kid, i'm going to keep you safe, ok? I just need you to wait for me outside for a bit. Can you do that?" She nods as well as she can with him holding her in place then watches him put the mask back on one handed. The sudden lack of scent sends her reeling and she ends up stumbling as he gently nudges her towards her apartment door.

... She lied, as soon as her front door shut and the music turned on she bolted. Her bare feet ponding on the wet pavement as she rushed forwards under the relentless rain but she can't stop. This is Gotham and she's a tiny, defenseless, omega. Stopping means death, stopping means something worse than death so she runs. She runs and runs and runs until the she can't get enough air into her lungs and her whole body feels like it's on fire. Only then does she stop. Luck must be on her side because she's at a bus station. When she can move again she slowly creeps onto a random bus going out of the city and hides under the seats. Since there are no breakouts at Arkhum Asylum the bus driver doesn't do a search and just starts his long drive.

Eight hours later a tiny, tired omega is getting off a bus in New York.


	3. Chapter 3

New York is where one would argue Marinette's life truly starts. It is here that she learns many of her important life skills such as pickpocketing, beginners medical skills, stealth and most importantly, her mechanical skills. At age eight she is able to completely deconstruct a motorcycle in half an hour. This is the skill that gives her a family in the end because this is the skill that puts her into the sights of Don Gina, head of the Italian mafia.

The night is cold and wet but Marinette just wipes her forehead and continues working, she feels slightly bad about what she's doing to the nice Italian lady who gave her a whole $20 when she was pretending to be a beggar but this bike was a [Confederate FA-13 Combat Bomber](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/291819250844995981/) and worth over 155,000! She would be set for a long while with this! She dismantles the last bit with her tiny hands then packs it all onto her little pull-wagon and bolts. Mr Rocío is over the moon with her latest hall and practically bounces as she puts it together in his chop shop, he hadn't wanted to work with her in the beginning with her being both a child and an omega but she'd proven her worth over the two years she'd known him.

"Hermosa." He whispers when she's done, lightly running his fingers along the body. "¡Miguela! ¡Trae a la niña su pago!" he shouts deeper into the shop then turns back towards her. "You have done so well this time pequeño, are you sure I cannot convince you to take my useless son as an alpha?" 

She snorts as Mr Miguela drops a my little pony rucksack at her feet. She doesn't answer until she's done counting. "What is this?" She hisses as she glares at Mr Rocío.

"Your payment."

"This is lest than a quarter of what the bike is worth and you know it!" She hisses angrily.

"You must understand pequeño. Talent like yours needs to be secured." Mr Rocío says gently, as if he's talking to a child. Marinette may be eight but she hasn't been a child in a long time.

"So your opinion of securing talent is to underpay them?!"

"No, of course not." He says as he kneels in front of her. "You can have the rest of your payment as soon as you let my son mark you." She blinks at him in shock before noticing that the rest of Mr Rocío's men are casually blocking the exits. 

Her eyes narrow up at him in rage. She's getting her fucking payment even if she has to spend the rest of her life wearing contacts! "You don't want to play this game with me Mr Rocío." She warns because while he might be threatening her right now she has been working with his chop shop for about a year, she's gotten to know his workers, she knows the name of this mans wife and the names of his three girlfriends.

"You are young Marinette, young and talented. If I let you walk away with that much money and no guarantee you could decide to waste your talents. I'm only doing this to secure your future. You will thank me when your older." 

This... this prick! One of her hands closes around the backpack and the other around the[ knife](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/527836018808462521/) in her pocket but before she can do anything the doors at the front of the shop burst open. One plan out another in. In the chaos she darts past Mr Rocío and runs into his office which she quickly barricades. He yells at her in Spanish until the shooting starts, she ignores him and she looks over his office and.... THERE! In his rush to get Mr Rocío's plan going Mr Miguela forgot to re-lock the safe. She stuffs as much as she can into the rucksack then takes out a duffle bag from under his desk and shoves the rest in, she also steals his expensive watch collection and the diamond encrusted choker his was going to give girlfriend number two but that's his fault for trying to get her to mate with his sixteen year old son. She's eight and his son is a dick. Not going to happen.

As she's zipping up the duffle bag she hears Mr Rocío giving off panicked descriptions... HER DESCRIPTIONS! What the Fuck! Asshole! She quickly tosses the duffle bag out of the window before jumping out after it. She almost ends up running to get to her stash where she's hidden an extra $27,423 (Bringing her total up to $327,423), a spare change of [clothes](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/731412795725954834/) and the **R** she got off of that alpha boy.

She gets caught just before she crosses the boarder to Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermosa - Beautiful  
> ¡Miguela! ¡Trae a la niña su pago! - Miguela! Bring the kid her payment!  
> pequeño - little one


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette is confused by how angry the Italian goons are mostly because they aren't angry at her. Sure, they yanked her into an alley way and shoved her into an unmarked van but as soon as they actually saw her they were pissed. Lots of angry Italian words and hand gestures were thrown around the whole drive. They were even super gently getting her back out! She's not sure what's going on, well, she isn't until she's brought into a room where the only person sitting is the old Italian lady she just stole the bike from. Fuck.

The woman's face goes through several emotions before it settles on anger. Double fuck. She barks at two of the men on her left in Italian then smiles gently at her as they nod and run off. "Hello darling, you look a lot better than I last saw you." Marinette doesn't speak, the woman recognizes her which is not good. No one else speaks until the two men return, one brings her a chair to sit in and the other drags a bloody and beaten Mr Rocío in. "Now Felipe." The woman says as the man holding Mr Rocío up forces him to look at her. "Is this the thief you were telling me about.

"¡Si! ¡Si!" He cries out as he glares at her. She glares back, this fucker is about to get her killed.

"I see, when you told us where the thief would be you neglected to mention that she was _**an omega child!**_ " The scent of angry alpha explodes into the room making both her and Mr Rocío flinch and shrink away, the scent changes to comforting in seconds as the older woman gets up and crouches in front of her. "Shh, shh. Do not be scared Bambina, I'm not angry with you. Not at all. In fact I'm impressed! The bike runs better now than it did when I bought it. Shh, shh." It takes a bit for the woman's words to register but when they do Marinette finds herself tensing, Mr Rocío had been impressed with her to and in both situations she's ended up trapped by walls of goons and impossible prices. The woman must see her thoughts on her face because she's angry again. "Felipe here swears that you where mid way through a deal when you double crossed him and robbed him blind." Marinette turns a furious glare to the beaten man, how dare he try to ruin her credibility like that! "I would like to know your side."

Mr Rocío sends her a warning look but he's lost the last of the respect she had for him the moment he tried to force her hand. "I brought him the bike and he shorted me three-forth's of the payment. Said that he'd give me the rest if I mated to his sixteen year old son." She growls at the woman before turning to him. "I'm not a fucking whore."

He starts swearing at her in Spanish but she doesn't care, fuck him. "Raffaele, pensaci tu." The woman says to the man holding Mr Rocío, the man nods and drags Mr Rocío back though the door. "Now that's sorted why don't you give me the number for your parents so that they can come and collect you, hmm." The woman says gently.

"They're dead." She reply's bluntly, the woman blinks at her tone. She supposes not many would be rude to the woman with the size of her goons.

"You said that rather sharply dear."

"Well they tried to sell me as a prostitute so I'm sorry if the thought of them doesn't spark warm and fuzzy feelings." 

The woman blinks again then starts laughing. "Oh Bambina, you remind me of my daughter-in-law. Such a sharp tongue. Speaking of my son and his wife, I was just about to go to lunch with them. Would you like to come?"

Marinette looks the woman over. "Do I have a choice?"

The woman almost looks offended at the question. "Oh course you do Bambina. If you wish I could have my men drop you right back off on the Canadian boarder."

Marinette thinks about it, really thinks about it. It's clear what this woman is trying to do but... she's tried and lonely and sick of sleeping in smelly alley ways. "... I'm paying for my own food."

The woman beams happily. "Of course Bambina. My name is Gina."

"... I'm Marinette."

* * *

Meeting Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng is an experience because, well, they're both alphas. Marinette didn't know that alphas were allowed to marry other alphas but they clearly love each other so it doesn't matter much to her. She keeps her word even as she relaxes in their presence and pays for her own food and drinks, she even splurges a tad to show them that she didn't need them. When the lunch ends Tom and Sabine give her an address and tell her that they are leaving for France in four days, if she wants to go with them then she can meet them at the place they're staying and they'll adopt her.

Marinette takes the paper and nods even though she has no intention of turning up... three days later she's at their doorstep with ripped clothes and crying yellow eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Si! ¡Si! - Yes! Yes!  
> Bambina - Child  
> Pensaci tu. - deal with this.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two days since Marinette had lunch with the head of the Italian mafia, her son and her sons wife. It's been two days and she's found herself looking at the address she couldn't force herself to throw away seven times now, SEVEN! She doesn't want to go with them! She doesn't want to let her guard down again because she knows that they will stab her in the back, she knows this... but just like the **R** that always has a place in her pocket it stays. Another weak connection she's too weak to cut, another life bound to the mental pack she's created to stop herself going insane from loneness.

It's been two days and that seems to be all the time Mr Rocío's men need to find her.

She's slammed into the chop shop floor hours later as Elías Rocío paces in front of her. "You know," He starts as he comes to a stop in front of her, one of the goons dumping her duffle bag's contents on the dirty floor next to them. "I'm more disappointed than mad." He rumbles as he crouches, as wants to shove him out of her space. "You see, a few days ago padre comes up to me with a proposition. 'Elías' he says 'I know we do not see eye to eye on many things Mi hijo but we can both agree that the little omega cub should be in the family.' I agree because, well..." He reaches forward and tucks a hair behind her ear, she tries to bite him but one of the goons stomp on her back forcing her to lay on her stomach. Elías chuckles but continues "Anyway I ask him if he wants to adopt you, you being my little sister wouldn't stop me from sneaking into you room at night."

"Fuck you." She hisses in his face as the goon presses harder on her back with the heel of his boot. 

"Well I was planning for you to." He says cheekily. "But he says 'No Mi hijo, it would only bind her to us until she turned eighteen. I want you to become her mate, that way she is bound to us for life.' I was over the moon, you were going to be mine... but then you stole from us, brought destruction to my family's legacy and lead my father to his death. I cannot take you as my mate now as it would sully the family name and I also can't let you live." He sounds genuinely upset that he can't continuously rape her for years the fucking asshole, her fingers close around the knife in her pocket (it always makes her mentally laugh when they don't search her because she's a small omega and they think that means she's weak) because if she's going to die then she's going to take as many of them with her as she can. "But! No one said that me and the boys can't have a taste of you before I kill you. They have been so very on edge with the scent of unmated omega wafting around every time you come by."

The boot on her back lifts as Elías reaches for her, she brings out the knife and slashes right through his hand then rolls out of the way as the goon tries to stomp on her again. "I wouldn't fuck you even if I was paid to you ugly motherfucker!" She hisses as she launches herself at them all.

* * *

Marinette is... surprised to be the only one left standing. It was.... unexpected. She shakes herself out of her funk and starts looking through everything. The cash is useless, covered in blood and scattered everywhere, The watches are smashed and almost all of her spare clothes are unusable. One [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/783907878880127039/) seems to have survived most of the fight with minimal tearing and it's dark outside so most won't even notice, the diamond chocker also survived the carnage. She shoves it in her pocket and continues her search, where is it, where is it? There! She almost dives forward when she spots her **R** , upon picking it up she realizes that it's wrapped in a bloody piece of paper. She pulls the paper off fully intending to toss it away when she spots the familiar handwriting. It's the address, seeing it is her downfall. She has nothing left, all her cash is gone, her eyes glow yellow instead of blue and when Mr Rocío wife learns what she has done she will be hunted.

She tells herself that she has no choice, that if she doesn't go to the Dupain-Cheng's she will die. There is a small part of her though that speaks the truth no matter how much she tries to delude herself. She's lonely and she liked them. It's a silly reason that could get her killed or worse. A reason that HAS gotten others in her position killed or worse but she's an omega and they aren't meant to be without packs for long.

It takes her until mid morning to make it to the address and when the door opens she bursts into tears. She'll take whatever comes next if only to keep the small spark of hope in her soul from dying. The ball is in their court now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> padre - Father  
> Mi hijo - My son


	6. Chapter 6

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng are.... intense in their affection for her. They have her bundled up in the softest blankest she's ever felt and sitting in front of the fireplace in seconds. When she manages to free her hands from blanket heaven a cup of hot coco is placed in them. Tom sits next to her on the floor as he shows her different colored contact lenses (His and Sabine's own are out showing their bloody red glow) while Sabine sits behind him and calmly orders adoption papers for her. (The scared man with the papers is escorted in by Asian goons which is confusing because she though that this was the Italian mafia.) Marinette ends up crying four more times before she steps foot in Paris with her new mother and father.

As happy as she is she's still weary about it all going wrong, she keeps her knife and her **R** on her at all times. It stays like this for months until she stumbles upon Sabine Cheng ripping the head off of an alpha who suggested that she'd make a good whore with how sweet she smelled. The tall blond woman to her right had looked quite pleased even as Sabine had given a toneless apology for killing one of the woman's men. 

Marinette learns many things about her new family when Tom catches her watching. Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie is apparently a front for both the Italian and the Chinese mafia's in Paris. (While Gina was Don of the Italian mafia Sabine was Don of the Chinese mafia. Tom and Sabine had met on the battlefield of a gang war and fallen in love. Their marriage was seen as a truce.) A clever one at that, who would suspect two friendly bakers to run drug rings? The woman they were meeting was Audrey Bourgeois, Don of the New York mafia, (even as an omega, Marinette didn't know omega's could be powerful but she liked it.) to discuss territory agreements. This is how Marinette meets the overly proud but also secretly sweet alpha Chloé Bourgeois. 

* * *

Chloé is her first friend (she doesn't count the mysterious alpha she saved, she doesn't know what he is to her) and over the years they have spent nights snickering as their parents wonder if they are something more. At age 18 Marinette is forced to admit that her mystery alpha may have traded the **R** for her heart and Chloé still finds the thought of sex just as gross as when they were 8.

Her other two friends are alpha Kagami Tsurugi (Current Don of the Japanese mafia) and her mate omega Luka Tsurugi. Marinette had meet Kagami at an underground fighting ring, they had ended up pissing each other off and taking over the ring themselves. Entering with anger but leaving with respect. Marinette had also known Luka before his mating because he was the older brother of one of her classmates though they had never interacted until he started dating Kagami.

Speaking of her classmates she was so happy to be leaving them behind. So, so happy. She promised herself that she would semi stalk their social media accounts so that she didn't miss when Lila's lies exploded in her face but she wasn't going to wait to see it in person anymore. She had more important things to do like ace the job interview she had gotten at Wayne Enterprises main branch in Gotham. Sure, she could have gotten any job anywhere else but as big of a shit hole Gotham was it was still her home in her heart and she missed it.

* * *

Armed with a suitcase, her parents love and support as well as her **R** Marinette steps onto a plane ready to start her next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette's new chapter starts off in silence which is highly strange for Gotham. She feels kind of silly for stepping off of the plane and immediately expecting maniacal laughter or people running around trying to fight their deepest fears. This is the airport, how are Gotham's worst going to get new toys to play with if they attack the airport? She calmly gets her suit case and texts her parents to tell them that she landed then gets a taxi towards her hotel. The ride also quiet... this is not how she remembers Gotham. The receptionist at the hotel is nice and no one tries to mug her on the way to her room even though she practically screams money in her current [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/394768723579051898/).

The whole thing throws her off balance and leaves her with nothing to do until she needs go to her interview. She needs to know what's going on so she spends the remainder of her time scrolling through Gotham news. The Joker and Scarecrow are dead, Harley and Ivy quit crime and both Penguin and Two-Face are currently in jail. That explains so much, the only real thing to note is that the younger bats are having a slight disagreement on how to split the territory between them and Batman is staying out of it. No one has died and the fighting mostly seems to be in house but Marinette isn't taking any chances.

* * *

Marinette steps through the front doors to Wayne Enterprises and makes to all of two steps before her protective instincts kick in. Just a little in front of her is a tired omega being semi harassed by a large alpha, security isn't doing anything because the omega waved them away but he clearly doesn't want to be there. As soon as she sees the omega's face a plan forms in her mind and she makes her way over with a bright smile, she should have brought two coffees.

"Mr Drake! I'm sorry to bother you but there has been an emergency meeting called by the R&D Department, something about fire damage costs? I'm not to sure but I got you a coffee to apologize." She says as she puts herself between Tim Drake and his harasser, making sure to both stomp on the alpha's foot with her heel and use the excuse of handing Drake his coffee to shove him back slightly. The man snarls and grabs her so she uses his momentum to flip him over her shoulder then to stop him from getting back up she pins his neck to the floor with her heel. Everyone around her stops moving so she just smiles keeps talking to Drake like he knows who she is. "Again, I'm really sorry Mr Drake. I know you were looking forward to taking the afternoon off."

He blinks, takes a sip of the coffee she handed him, then decides to play along as an extreamly pissed off Dick Grayson and Jason Todd step out of the elevator. "I was looking forward to it yes but any mention of fire in R&D is dangerous and needs to be seen to, did they mention exactly what caused the fire?" Grayson storms over with eyes that only look at the alpha under her heel and Todd goes to security to presumingly ask what the fuck happened.

"They did not Mr Drake though they sounded slightly urgent so I suggest we leave now." She lifts her foot and watches as Grayson drags the alpha off the floor and towards the exit.

"Yes, lets." Drake agrees though he doesn't move until he sees the alpha who harassed him thrown onto his face, he looks extremely pleased at the fact that the alpha sits up with blood streaming down his face. She doesn't blame him at all. 

She's completely planning to walk him to the elevator then wait for the next one but he hooks his arm through hers and pulls her along. "Hey, Tim! Wait for me!" Grayson yells as he jog over. 

Drake stopping covers the fact that she freezes at the scent that hits her nose as they pass Todd. Todd freezes too and whips around in shock, their eyes meet as the elevator doors close. She recognizes that scent, apple pie wrapped around pissed off omega. That was the man who killed her parents. **_Jason Todd_** had killed her parents for a missed payment. That meant that the Wayne's were involved in a mob here in Gotham and the only unclaimed mob in Gotham were the Bat's. The **R** sitting in her bra suddenly felt like it was burning through her skin, what would her Mama and Papa say if she told them that she walked right into the headquarters of an enemy mob?! Fuck, she has to fail the interview. Damn it, she really wanted to work here as well. She supposes she could open a Boutique instead, there might be a store open for sale somewhere in Gotham.

She's brought out of her musings by the slightly worried scent of alpha and lemons as well as the slightly fond but annoyed scent of omega and coffee cake. "Thanks for waiting, I'm sorry it took so long to get down to you."Grayson says to Drake as he gives him a once over.

"It's fine, I had help. Thank you by the way." Drake nods to her.

"You're welcome, I've been in situations like that and I know they can be stressful." She says as she clicks a button for a floor below the one she needs.

"That doesn't mean we aren't grateful for the help." Grayson adds. "I don't recognize you though, are you new?"

"Hopefully," Lies. "I'm on my way to an interview now." Drake perks up at that making her glad she planned ahead.

"Really? Since I'm not actually doing anything else in the building I might as well stop by and put in a good word." He says though his eyes tell another story, he's planning something.

"You would?!" She asks in excitement, more lies. His scent is pleased as it floats around.

"If you want I could as well, Tim may be co CEO but HR loves me." Grayson says smugly as he leans against the elevator wall and watches the buttons climb to the one she pushed. "I'm sure they'd give you the job on their team in a heart beat with both of us there." So the floor she pressed was the HR floor. Good to know.

"Wow, that's... I mean, this is wonderful!" She removes her arm from Drake's and claps her hands happily while she lets her own scent of Popcorn fill the small space they were in. 

Their pleased scents mix with her own as the elevator door opens, Grayson exits then Drake. She lets out another pleased pulse as they turn to her just in time to see the doors shutting in their faces. She calmly presses the floor she needs and waits whilst the elevator vents all of the scents out. The doors open and she steps out fully intending to be told not to come back at the end of the interview.


	8. Chapter 8

The interview goes great (and by great she means that there is no way in hell that Mr Sundar is ever going to hire her) until she's leaving the office and heading towards the lift. She's equal distance from the emergency stairs and the lift when it opens. Her heart stops in her chest when Damian Wayne steps out smelling like bored Ginger, he's not noticed her yet as he's busy talking to Bruce Wayne who smells like... Oh, Chocolate and omega, so that was what the NDA was for. She uses their distraction to inch closer to the emergency stairs, she makes it half way before Wayne Jr's nostrils flare and his eyes snap towards her. Time for plan B. She bolts.

She manages to get the door open before she hears footsteps pounding after her, she slams the door shut and jumps over the railing and onto the floor bellow. She barely makes the landing before she starts taking the stairs two at a time, he descends just as fast. She needs to lose him, she's not prepared to see him and her Mama would be so mad if she ended up captured on her first day out of Paris. She wraps her scent as strongly as she can around the watch on her wrist then takes it off and tosses it further down the stairs before making a hard left and going through the emergency door. She breathes a sigh of relief as she hears him pass then she sucks in a breath and curses in her mind, the floor she's landed on smells very strongly of apple pie.

She darts around a desk when she hears footsteps approaching, all she needs to do is to make it into the lift. "... why he ran after her B, Damian has always sworn that the one omega he met as a kid was it for him." Grayson's voice crackles over a radio.

"I swear to.. that's what I've been trying to tell you assholes! That omega you walked into the elevator with **IS** the omega demon spawn was so hung up on." Todd says as he passes her hiding spot. "I recognized her scent as she passed and she sure as fuck recognized me. You said that she failed her interview B?"

"Yes, I talked to Leo. Her CV was exemplary but she spent the whole interview acting like she didn't know what was on it." Wayne Sr's voice added to the mix, as Todd walked away from her she took off one of her earrings and used it to peg the call elevator button.

"I fucking lost her!" Wayne Jr's angry distressed voice interrupts. "She scented her fucking watch!"

"Hey, calm down baby bird." Grayson soothes over the radio. "We'll find her."

"We need to." Drake adds, she watches the lift get closer and closer. "If she recognized Jay's scent then she know who he is, if she know who he is then it's extremely likely she knows who we are." 

"We can't let her leave." Wayne Sr. says solemnly as the elevator opens. She darts in and slams the close door button, as they close she sees Todd dart around the corner. Their eyes meet again and she (like the child she secretly is inside) sticks her tongue out at him. The last thing she hears is an offended noise coming from him.

She knows that they will be waiting for her when the elevator stops so she finds the emergency exit in the elevator roof and climbs up. Watching an elevator go down from the outside is actually really cool. The elevator stops and she pries open the door to the floor above, her luck must be somewhat on point because no ones looking her way. She makes her way back to the emergency stairs and walks down a floor.

She goes to open it but freezes when she spots her watch dangling from the handle, before she can move she's slammed into the wall next to the door. "Hello again." Wayne Jr. rumbles in her ear as his scent curls around her possessively. Mother fucker! She was so close!


	9. Chapter 9

The night Bruce lost his youngest son was the second most devastating night of his life only second to the night he found Jason's beaten and broken body. The week that followed was nothing short of hell. No one can find him and they've searched **everywhere**. Well, everywhere short of breaking down the doors of Gotham's residence. A plan he's seriously considering when Damian walks through the door thoroughly scented in Popcorn and omega while extremely please with him self. He's so shocked that he doesn't even yell. 

Damian explains what happened while Alfred calls his other sons. He had thought that due to his training with his mother that he didn't need to train more here and had decided to prove it by going after Joker by himself. He had failed miserably and ended up unconscious, he thought he was going to die and was very surprised to wake up being scented by an omega his age. Here, Bruce (as well as Dick and Tim who had returned while Jason had decided to follow up on a guy who owed them money since he was in the area) got to watch as Damian practically melted into a puddle of love sick goo. 

She had expertly patched him up and had been scenting him the entire week to help heal him faster, her hair shone blue in the moonlight and her eyes looked as if crafted from the finest sapphires. Tim had to turn away during the description to hide his mirth at the fact that Damian had been rendered to poetics by this little omega while the gleam in Dick's eye clearly told of all the plotting going on in the mans head. Bruce himself found the whole thing adorable, his youngest first crush! And on someone his own age! It was great right up until a panicked and pissed off Jason was storming into the room demanding they help him find a little omega girl who's father had just tried to sell her to him.

If it was any other night they would have readily agreed but Jason's hand smelled faintly like the familiar scent of popcorn. It takes a split second for an enraged Damian to try to launch himself at a shocked and angry Jason, he manages to catch Damian and pull the struggling alpha into a hug while Dick and Tim drag Jason out to explain. It hurts Bruce to see his youngest fall asleep crying, a hurt he takes out on the Joker. He let the man live once and he refuses to do it again.

Bruce only sees Damian cry twice in the time he's known him, during that night and a few weeks later when the omega's scent finally fades away. It steals his determination in finding this omega for his son, it doesn't matter how long it takes. For as long as his youngest son loves her he will search.

He doesn't expect that he would find her standing in his territory on Damian's 21st birthday but well, it was a great birthday present and he only got his sons the best.


End file.
